All That Shines
by lilydipper
Summary: A prophecy was once told that there would be a time where they would need a hero again, but not just for them, but for all dragon kind. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my glorious readers! Yeah, surprise I'm not dead! This story I PROMISE I will finish, even if it ****_kills _****me. I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling errors that I missed.**

**I do not own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. However my OC's are mine. Enjoy the story! **

Prologue:

Some say that destiny is interchangeable that it is as much a part of us as we are of it. Some say that destiny is always in motion, changing with each step we take, each word, each song, each breath. Others, well, others don't believe in destiny for it seems too farfetched for them to grasp. Me? I believe destiny is always there, being built on the foundation of our decisions, of our hope, our love.

Now I am going to tell you a story that will seem like it was ripped out of a fantasy book, but let me assure you every little word I say is as real as life itself. As real as you and me, as real as the stars in the sky and I am as sure of this as the sun rising in the morning sky, shedding its light on our world, as sure as the night and the stars that wrap us all in a blanket full of rips. Every word I say is real.

There was once a time of peace in our world. A time where every little animal no matter how small or big lived in harmony. This is the time the first dragons arrived; they were a gift from the gods themselves to their subjects on the world so far below. These dragons were the ancestors of all dragons to come.

They built societies of dragons one of which was located far north in a place where the white blanket of snow almost never settled. This island as named Life's Hedge, which was crowded with rich deposits of top soil making the land spring to life, with deep green conifers that made the air smell thickly of pine. Vast amounts of fresh water springs flowed into rivers of mass fish and vegetation, where the water was so clear that every little pebble could be seen by only looking in the shimmering river. The beaches were almost as white as the snow with geothermal vents that were perfect for hatching eggs, without starting the forest ablaze. Mountains loomed above from the middle of the island with beautiful snowcapped peaks casting a shadow that stretched from shore to shore in its wake. Life's Hedge was truly beautiful.

Thousands upon thousands of different dragon species flocked there during mating season. Generations of dragons were born and raised on the island's soil. It was perfect, thus nothing lasts forever.

After centuries of peace the Alpha Wars started. The Alpha's were the largest dragons alive; they towered almost as tall as mountains and breathed icy breath that could freeze even large islands over. But with great power comes great corruption. Alpha against Alpha fought to be the king of all dragons. Their queens by there sides, who were the second largest dragon species call the Red Deaths. Although smaller than the Alpha species they could mine control dragons to do their bidding.

During this time dragons live in fear, most came to Life's Hedge seeking protection. During this time the Night Furies, a dragon species black as night, swift as lightning and more dangerous than death, became the unofficial leaders of the dragons. They were he called by the other species 'The Protectors.' There was no dragon they turned down.

However the Alphas were angry with this new found resistance and took control of any dragon they could get there claws on and forced them the attack the Night Furies. Many died. The elder of the night furies finally stated that they must not involve themselves in other dragon's affairs if they wanted to survive, hence the foundation of Night Fury Island which was divided into two halves. The side of Solaria also known as the Dragoness of the sun and often had lighter scales to blend into the sky, these Night Furies gifted by the sun, and the side of Tenebrarum, the Dragon God of the Moon, these Night Furies were gifted by the moon and often had dark scales. Together the island was renounced as Pulchrior.

The new listens was lined on one sides by vast snow caped mountains that only ceased at its snow white beaches, and creating a valley of scrubs and greenery consisting of spruce and seasonal trees. In the valley of the mountain was a shimmering lake that formed from the melting of the snow at the peaks of the mountains. Creating a pool of fresh mountain water that the mothers would often take there hatchlings to get a nice refreshing drink. And for over a century there was peace until the alphas found us.

They from the island descending it into a seemingly eternal winter that was before the great female night fury, Clara, took a stand. She challenged the alpha. The battle was long but in the end Clara won and the alpha retreated into the sea. The island of Pulchrior was free but at a cost Clara had been severely injured in the battle and laid in a pool of her own blood on a grassy island in the center of the lake. She told of a prophecy

"There is great evil in this world but there is also great good. There will come a time where not just Pulchrior will need saving, but the entire this time two Night Furies will rise when the sun and the moon collide."

_One of sun, one of moon,__  
__Born together in the eclipsed moon__  
__Will be our hope or our doom,__  
__For peace they will bring now and forever__  
__But separated near birth they have to do it together__  
__For the sun will rise, the moon will follow__  
__But one is broken, one is hollow__  
_  
And with that Clara pass away but instead of leaving the land as is her very soul penetrated the grown to melt the snow, flowers sprung from their snowy tomb and trees flourish bright green. All the while the sky was stained a baby blue. And as a finally her very spirit created a barrier that trapped the island in the dome. Its purpose was to let Night Furies go through but keep out invaders. And with that her body sank into the flourishing ground creating a great tree that lay nestled in the middle of the lake for all to see. Some say it was a gift from the gods, others say it was from Clara.

As the year passed on the prophecy that Clara spoke of became nothing more than a myth, a legend. But that was until they came. And that my friends, is where our story begins.

**All That Shines**

**That is it for the first chapter! By the way the story is being narrated by a mysterious narrator, who will be revealed later. Any who please review it motivates me to get chapters done faster!**

**Latin Translations:**

**Pulchrior: eclipse**

**Tenebrarum: darkness**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg it killed me to write this chapter because of how fluffy it was! In case you were wondering I am not a fluffy person. I am just stating facts. Also I like to say that I will be updating this story every Tuesday night unless something comes up!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, read, followed or favorited the last chapter! Any who enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own the How to Train Your Dragon francize, even though I would like to, it belongs to its respective owners. **

Chapter 1: Winter and Races

250 years later…

It was mid-winter on the island of Pulchrior, and the snow was in full swing. A blizzard had engulfed the island in the middle of the night creating a frozen wasteland. As the sun peaked over the horizon its rays hit the sparkling ice shards hanging from trees and cave entrances. In a cave on the north side of the island, in Tenebrarum territory, laid a lone cave at the top of the mountain. In it lay a sleeping black Night Fury, curled protectively around her egg as if it were a lifeline. As the sun's rays reached the cave entrance the Night Fury let out a frustrated groan before turning her head in the opposite direction. Unknown to her, another Night Fury as black as midnight strolled into the cave his bright green eyes full of happiness as he made his way over.

"Good morning, my sleeping dragoness." He purred nuzzling her head. The female did not respond and instead buried her head in her large wings. "Oh come on Elle, let's not do this again! The egg will be fine if you leave them for a bit."

This did nothing to relax of cocks the Night Fury now identified as Elle buried her head even deeper in her wings.

"Go away." She mumbled through her wings annoyed with the other Night Fury's antics. The male Night Fury only smirked slyly.

"Well I guess you give me no choice." He announced before running over to her a licking the still visible part of her head, which was her ears.

"Stop Nova!" Ella cooed playfully, this only seemed to increase his attempts, "Fine, oh fine I am up!"

Ella opened her eyes revealing two hidden beautiful Safire gems. Yawning lazily she stood up uncurling herself from her precious egg. The egg itself was a purple color, the kind of purple you would see at sunset before the world fell into darkness. Cat walking to the entrance of the cave she looked out into the snowy wonderland. From where she was she could see some Night Furies melting the snow with their plasma that was covering their dens. Nova came up behind her nudging her gently.

"It was a big storm." He spoke as if it was a mere scratch on a hatchling's paw, but Elle knew better. The storm probably took a huge hit on their food supply. Since it was so cold the fish would swim into deeper waters to escape the temperatures, making it impossible to find even the smallest fish. Since fish weren't exactly savable we would have to survive with what we had left in our stomach for the days to come.

"It's ok my love." Elle spoke smoothly, "We are a tough race it will take more than a blizzard to penetrate our skin."

"And that is why I love you." Nova chuckled nuzzling her, and Elle nuzzled him back before licking him on the cheek, before leaning against him.

"Hey bet I can get to the Great Tree faster than you!" Elle challenged pulling away.

"Oh you're on!" He responded back with a devious look on his face.

Ok then, on the count of three." Elle said getting into a posing position. "One… Two-"

And with that she flew off at the speed of sound toward the tree.

"So that's how you want to play it?" Nova whispered to himself before taking off.

Nova flew in a blur across the valley, in fact if it weren't for the shadow that followed behind him on the ground you wouldn't have ever guessed that the wind that rushed against you was in face him. Speeding he tried catching up to Elle for all he was worth and he was gaining. Elle looked back at her follower and made a sharp turn near the mountain side, her wing cutting into the snow caused a fog in her wake. Nova knew better and used his echo location to navigate through the fog. Once he reached the other side he was even closer to Elle then before. Playing around he let loose a plasma blast at the peak into the valley, causing a clump of snow to fall on her head. Needless to say she wasn't amused and quickly shook it off before giving a glare back expecting to see her smirking opponent, but only to be met with thin air. That was before she heard a cooing beside her. Looking over she saw Nova looked at her with a face that clearly read 'I am just that cool,' before tackling her mid-flight into the side of the mountain. This caused but of them to tumble down like a big rolling snowball. Once they reached the bottom Nova had Elle pinned down and smiled smugly before saying.

"I win!"

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors again! Don't forget to review! Till next time!**

**-Lilydipper out **


End file.
